Coalition War Campaign
Rifts® World Book Eleven __TOC__ Emperor Prosek is ready to launch a surprise military campaign of conquest and genocide! Rumors of the Coalition States' plans to invade Tolkeen and other plots to strengthen and expand the CS holdings have existed for years. But even the best spies have not known that the CS has been quietly upgrading and building its army to epic proportions. Even Free Quebec is stunned when Prosek unleashes his new army and declares a state of war! Highlights Include: * CS troops and equipment including new and improved SAMAS, the Super SAMAS, Scout Spider Walker, the new Spider Walker, the UAR-3, new Skelebots, new Dead Boy armor, power armor, vehicles, missiles, weapons and equipment. * CS military O.C.C.s, Special Forces, cyborgs, mutants and more. * CS military activity, troop movement, build-ups and invasion plans (who will be the first to fall?). * The Coalition's military outposts, bases, structure, ranks, key leaders, etc. * CS enemies: D-Bee strongholds, independent kingdoms, and other forces, mapped, outlined and briefly described — providing ideas and suggestions for countless adventures. * The increasing tension between Free Quebec (kept in the dark) and the Midwestern Coalition States. The reactions of Tolkeen, Lazlo and the Federation of Magic. * World information and maps about the Coalition States and North America. * Surprising alliances. * Written by Kevin Siembieda. * Art by Vince Martin, Wayne Breaux and R.K. Post. * 224 pages. * Cat. No. 821 : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1996 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. The Coalition States have built an army. Following the events of the Juicer Uprising, Emperor Prosek addresses the states and declares "the Crusade for Humanity". This will eventually lead to the Siege on Tolkeen. Free Quebec is declared an enemy of the States. The first phase, "A Campaign of Unity" ratified the new Coalition States of Missouri and Iron Heart. Countering this CS propaganda is a short section of the Diaries of Erin Tarn, dated Autumn 105 PA. Enemies and Allies ''Coalition Military Ranks ;Heads of State Emperor (Commander in Chief) * Karl Prosek Head of Propaganda * Joseph Prosek II Special Advisors Military Counselors Coalition State Governors Territorial Representatives High-Mayors ; Commissioned Officers General of the Army * under construction * Five star general, only one at any given time * Base salary of 40,000 credits per month General * Four stripes under an upward pointing triangle on the sleeve, epaulet with four bars, four gold bars and triangle on the collar * Base salary of 25,000 credits per month Lieutenant General * Three stripes under an upward pointing triangle on the sleeve, epaulet with three bars, three gold bars and triangle on the collar * Base salary of 20,000 credits per month '''Major General * Two stripes under an upward pointing triangle on the sleeve, epaulet with two bars, two gold bars and triangle on the collar * Base salary of 16,000 credits per month Brigadier General * One stripe under an upward pointing triangle on the sleeve, epaulet with one bar, one gold bar and triangle on the collar * Base salary of 12,000 credits per month Colonel * Four stripes above a downward pointing triangle on the sleeve, standard epaulets, four silver bars on the collar * Base salary of 7,000 credits per month Lieutenant Colonel * Three and a half stripes above a downward pointing triangle on the sleeve, standard epaulets, two silver and one gold bars on the collar * Base salary of 5,500 credits per month Major * Three stripes above a downward pointing triangle on the sleeve, standard epaulets, three silver bars on the collar * Base salary of 4,500 credits per month Captain * Two stripes above a downward pointing triangle on the sleeve, standard epaulets, two silver bars on the collar * Base salary of 3,500 credits per month 1st Lieutenant * One and a half stripes above a downward pointing triangle on the sleeve, standard epaulets, one gold bar on the collar * Base salary of 2,800 credits per month 2nd Lieutenant * One stripe above a downward pointing triangle on the sleeve, standard epaulets, one silver bar on the collar * Base salary of 2,500 credits per month ; Non-Commissioned Officers Chief Warrant Officer * One stripe above a diamond on the sleeve, standard epaulets, one bronze bar and a diamond on the collar * Base salary of 2,400 credits per month Warrant Officer * One diamond on the sleeve, standard epaulets, one bronze diamond on the collar * Base salary of 2,200 credits per month Command Sergeant Major * Five stripes under and upward pointing triangle on the sleeve * Base salary of 2,300 credits per month Sergeant Major * Four stripes under an upward pointing triangle on the sleeve * Base salary of 2,200 credits per month Master Sergeant * Four stripes above a downward pointing triangle on the sleeve * Base salary of 2,100 credits per month Sergeant 1st Class * Four stripes on the sleeve * Base salary of 2,050 credits per month Staff Sergeant * Three and a half stripes on the sleeve * Base salary of 2,000 credits per month Sergeant * Three stripes on the sleeve * Base salary of 1,900 credits per month ; Enlisted Personnel Corporal * Two stripes on the sleeve * Base salary of 1,800 credits per month Private 1st Class * One stripe on th sleeve * Base salary of 1,750 credits per month Private * Plain sleeve * Base salary of 1,700 credits per month ; Civilian Agent Service Specialist * Base pay of 1,000 to 2,000 credits per month The next section of the book details the enemies and allies of the Coalition States at the beginning of the Coalition Wars. Enemies: Erin Tarn, Winslow Thorpe, Naruni Enterprises, Free Quebec, Federation of Magic, Tolkeen, and others, such as Archie-Three, Atlantis, Cyber-Knights, Kingsdale, Lazlo, New Lazlo, Pecos Empire, Xiticix, D-Bees and Practitioners of Magic in general. Allies: Northern Gun, Manistique Imperium, Fort El Dorado (which will eventually become the Coalition State of Arkansas), Triax and the New German Republic, Golden Age Weaponsmiths, and the CS member states (Iron Heart, Lone Star, Missouri, and Chi-Town). Coalition Laws This section includes all the major laws, as well as penalties for breaking those laws. This includes such things as "subversive activities", cyber-snatching, and murder, laws governing the possession and installation of cybernetics, and requirements for entering Coalition cities. Also included are death statistics from street crime in Coaltiion cities, and common slang that could heard near CS cities. Coalition Army The CS Army is described, including its command structure, plans for expansion, special divisions, tactics and training. The Average Coalition Citizen and Average Coalition Soldier are particularly good for describing the motivations and indoctrination used by the CS military. Role-playing tips for using Coalition citizens is also included. Optionally, players may wish to portray Commissioned Coalition Officers, which adds additional challenges and rewards for good role-playing. Awards and medals are also included, but one a few are detailed, including the Imperial Medal of Honor, Crimson Heart and CS Cross for Bravery. Additional rules for Shell Shock and new skills are included in this book, but all skills were later reprinted in the Game Master Guide. O.C.C.s The following character classes are included in the Coalition War Campaign: ; Occupational Character Classes * Coalition Cyborg Strike Trooper * CS Commando * EOD Specialist * Coalition Juicer * CS Nautical Specialist * CS Ranger * RCSG Scientist * RPA "Fly Boy" Ace * CS Special Forces ; ISS Classes * ISS Peacekeeper * ISS Specter * Intel Specter * NTSET Psi-Hound * NTSET Protector * PRP/Psi-Net Agent Weapons and Equipment ; Coalition Equipment Classifications * C = Hand-held military weapons * CA = Body armor * CR = Walker-style robots * PA = Power armor * AFC = Aircraft * APC = Troop transports * IAR = Infantry Assault Robot * UAR = Urban Assault Robot * SAMAS = Strategic Armor Military Assasult Suit The following Coalition Weapons and Equipment are detailed: ; Coalition Weapons * C-5 Pump Pistol * C-18 Laser Pistol * C-20 Laser Pistol * CP-30 Laser Pulse Pistol * C-10 Light Assault Laser Rifle * C-12 Heavy Assault Laser Rifle * C-14 "Fire Breather" Assault Laser/Grenade Launcher * CP-40 Pulse Laser Rifle * CP-50 "Dragonfire" Assault Pulse Laser/Grenade Launcher * C-27 Light Plasma Cannon * C-29 "Hellfire" Heavy Plasma Cannon * CV-212 Variable Light Frequency Laser Rifle * CTT-P40 Particle Beam Cannon * CTT-M20 Missile Rifle * CR-1 Rocket Launcher * C-200 "Dead Man's" Rail Gun ; Coalition Explosives * Fusion Blocks * Hand Grenades ; Melee Weapons * Vibro-Blades * Neural Mace * Dog Pack Spikes ; Coalition Body Armor * CA-3 Light "Dead Boy" Armor * CA-4 Standard "Dead Boy" Armor * CA-5 Juicer "Dead Boy" Armor * CA-6C and CA6EX Heavy "Dead Boy" Armor * Special Forces CA-7 Heavy "Dead Boy" Armor * CA-1 Heavy "Dead Boy" Armor * CA-2 Light "Dead Boy" Armor ; Coalition Power Armor * PA-100 Mauler * PA-200 Terror Trooper * PA-300 Glitter Boy Killer * PA-06A "Death's Head' SAMAS * PA-07A "Smiling Jack" Light Assault SAMAS * PA-08A Special Forces "Striker" SAMAS * PA-09A Super SAMAS ; Coalition Robots * FASSAR-20 Skelebot * FASSAR-30 Skelebot * FASSAR-40 Heavy Assault Skelebot "Hunter" * FASSAR-50 "Hellion" Experimental Skelebot * FASSAR-60 "Centaur" Experimental Skelebot ; Coalition Robot Vehicles * IAR-2 Abolisher * IAR-3 Skull Smasher * IAR-4 Hellraiser * IAR-5 Hellfire * CR-004 "Scout" Spider-Skull Walker * CR-005 Scorpion-Skull Walker ; Coalition Vehicles * Mark VII "Slayer" APC * Mark IX EPC * CTX-50 "Line Backer" Heavy Assault Tank * CTX-52 "Sky Sweeper" Anti-Aircraft Tank * CTX-54 "Fire Storm" Mobile Fortress ; Coalition Aircraft * Death Bringer APC * Sky Lifter APC * Command Car * "Scarab" Officer's Car * Skull Patrol Car * "Slingshot" Scout Rocket Cycle * Warbird Rocket Cycle * Wind Jammer Sky Cycle * Black Lightning Combat Helicopter * Demon Locust Combat Helicopter * Talon Stealth VTOL Jet Fighter The ISS The Internal Security Specialists are the Coalition law enforcement. While they hold ranks identical to those of the military, the ISS have a separate hierarchy and the two forces do not always work well together. The ISS character classes are listed above. The Nonhuman Tactical Strike and Eradication Team (NTSET) are an elite division of the ISS, once called "anti-paranormal super-troopers" by Erin Tarn. The "Nut Set", as they are called by many Low-Levelers, keep thee Coalition fortress cities free of supernatural threats. Another organization, both civilian and military, is Psi-Net. Psi-Net is in charge of the Psychic Registration Program' and Identification Coding of psychics. They are also in charge of the Psi-Stalkers and Dog Boys throughout the CS. Additionally, they also recruit psychics for the CS and perform research in psychic phenomena. The Burbs The slums of the Chi-Town 'Burbs are explained, along with general notes about 'Burbs around all Coalition fortress cities. Additionally, some common denizens of the Chi-Town Burbs are detailed: ; Racial Character Classes * N'mbyr Gorilla Man * Tirrvol Sword Fist * Quick-Flex Alien * Vanguard Brawler * Trimadore * Kremin Cyborg ; Monsters * Devil Sloth * Vampire Flat Worm * Spiny Ravager The Imperial Regime On the last pages, background and statistics for the leaders of the Coalition are given. These include: * Emperor Karl Prosek * Joseph Prosek II - Head of Propaganda * The Prosek Family, including Edmond Prosek, Ryan Prosek, Lisa Prosek and Quentin Turnbull and their families. * General Cabot - Military Counsel * General Ross Underhill - Commander of the 4th CS Mechanized Infantry Division Artwork 'Cover Painting: '''John Zeleznik. '''Interior Art: '''Wayne Breaux Jr., Vince Martin, Martin McKenna, Kevin Long, Jim Lawson, Peter Laird. '''Art Direction, Maps & Keylining: '''Kevin Siembieda. '''Typography: '''Marian Siembieda. ''Errata of Coalition War Campaign™. * List of Reviews of Coalition War Campaign™. Category:World Books